


Painting

by endymionandthemoon



Category: B.A.P
Genre: AU, B.A.P - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, senseless pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endymionandthemoon/pseuds/endymionandthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah, so I'm moving some works over to this account and this is one of them. Enjoy!<br/>p.s. TITLES ARE THE HARDEST</p>
    </blockquote>





	Painting

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so I'm moving some works over to this account and this is one of them. Enjoy!  
> p.s. TITLES ARE THE HARDEST

Jongup rolls his eyes and groans at the sight of his boyfriend in overall, overalls. Daehyun gives him his you-still-think-I’m-cute grin as he hands him his pile of newspapers.

They just moved into their new apartment (new to them) and were going to paint the atrocious colored orange walls a pastel blue and gray. Laying the newspaper took no time and since they still hadn’t brought in their furniture it was just the carpeted floor they needed to worry about.

Jongup put on music once they got to painting the walls to stay motivated and focused. He should’ve known better. Daehyun wasn’t even trying to paint, he was just using the paint roller as a microphone and dramatically serenading him.

Jongup decides to fuck it and join his boyfriend and grabs his roller to use as a microphone too except his actually has paint on it and his hand is all pastel blue now. Daehyun starts laughing at him and before he knows it Jongup has planted his paint covered hand on the right side of his face.

Jongup knows he has about two seconds to start running so he does. There’s not really much space for him to run since he isn’t risking getting paint in any other part of their floor.

“Ah, Moon Jongup, stop running and let me paint that smile off your face!” he hears Daehyun say as he laughs and chases him around their living room. Jongup decides to flat out stop running and Daehyun crashes into him causing both of them to hit the newpaper covered floor.

“Aha!” Daehyun yells as he smears gray paint on Jongup’s cheek.

Daehyun moves off to the side propping himself on an elbow so that Jongup can roll over on his back.

Jongup simply rolls his eyes when he sees Daehyun’s smug smile and runs his paint covered hand through his blond hair and holds on to it. Jongup sees Daehyun’s scandalized expression and drags him down for a kiss before Daehyun starts yelling about the paint in his hair.

They kiss slowly, almost lazily. Jongup doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to Daehyun’s lips or his tongue or his kisses. Even the small sigh that Daehyun always does right before they completely part makes him shiver every time.

“Cheater,” Daehyun says with a smile.

“You love me,” Jongup replies.

“I do.” Daehyun agrees easily.

Jongup reaches for Daehyun’s hand and twines their fingers as he presses a kiss to his temple. There’s no place he’d rather be, really, than on the newpaper covered floor of their new home with Daehyun.


End file.
